FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS
by yaya.adams.1
Summary: ALRIGHT SO IM A NEW WRITER BTU LETS NOT TLK ABOUT ME CAZ IM BORING SO. THIS STORY IS ABOUT RICKY AND AMY BEING FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS,BUT THEN SOMEONE GETS FEELINS THAT THEY CANT STOP.
1. The Night They Met

He was gone just like that . The slam of the door empty my heart. sSo let me start from the begining caz yyou guys are probbaly madly confused.

_**DECEMBER 31ST,2012**_  
_**Amy P.O.V**_

IT WAS NEW YEARS AND I WAS SINGLE SO YOU KNOW THE FIRST THING I WAS DOING WAS HITTING CLUB WITH MY GIRLS. I HAD JUST GOT OUT THE SHOWER ND I HAD MY TOWEL WAS WRAPPED AROUND MY BODY ND A SMALLER TOWEL WAS WRAPPED AROUND MY HEAD.I HAD OPENED MY HUGE CLOSET FULL OF CLOTHES ND DRESSES. AFTER THIRTY MIUNTES I HAD CURLED MY HAIR ND HAD PUT ON MY EYELINER,BLUSH, AND MASCARA. I WAS A LIGHT WEARING MAKE UP THEN MY PHONE RANG  
**i hear the heartttt beat to the beat of the drum **  
**oh wat a shame that you came hear with some oneeee**  
ADRAIN-HEY GIRLY U READY YET  
AMY- I WISH !I DONT EVEN HAVE MY DRESS ON ,,BETTER YET I HAVENT EVEN CHOOSE MY DRESS  
ADRAIN - UGH I KNEW U TAKE LONG ME ND GRACE ARE READY  
AMY- ITS ONLY 6:00 SO WE HAVE TIME  
ADRAIN- I KNOW AT 8:00 ALL LADIES GET IN FREE  
AMY-ILL BE READY BY 8:00  
ADRAIN-WELL CALL ME IM GOING OVE RGRACE'S  
AMY-KK LUV U BYE  
WITH THAT AMY PUT A SPEAD ON THE PROCESS. SHE LOOKED UP AND DOWN ND THE CLOSET ND CHOOSE HER NEW BLUE DREES. THE ONE THAT COMPLETED HER CURVES ND WAS THEN LOOKED AT HER PUPMS ND CHOSE HER BLACK STELLITOS SHE WAS FINALLY READY. SHE THEN CALLED ADRAIN

**RICKY P.O.V**  
IT WAS NEW YEARS EVE I WAS BOUT TO HIT THE CLUB. MY BROTHERS FROM A NOTHER MOTHER WERE CALLING MY PHONE LIKE CRAZY.I HAD CHOOSEN TO WEAR MY BLACK TUX WITHOUT THE TIE . I FINALLY ANSWERED MY PHONE AFTER I PUT ON MY LEFT SOX.  
BEN-HEY BRO ITS BOUT TIME U ANSWER THE PHONE  
RICKY - I KNOW, I KNOW ,I WAS GETTIGN DRESS  
BEN -YOU KNOW IT TAKES YOU LONGER TO GET DRESS THEN IT DOES FOR MY GRNADMOTHR TO RUN A MILE  
RICKY WATEVER  
BEN-SO WAT CLUB WE GOIGN TO  
RICKY-I WAS THINKIN PASSION  
BEN - ALRIGHT WELL ALL ME WEN U COMIN TO MY HOUSE CAZ I STILL GOT TO CALL JACK ND I KNOW HE AINT DRESS  
RICKY - ALRIGHT ILL TEXT U WEN IM IN THE FRONT

**AMY P.O.V**  
ME AND MY GIRLS WERE LOOKING FLY AT CLUB PASSION. ADRAIN HAD THIS CUTE STRAPLESS PURPLE DRESS WITH HER FLAT IRONED,DRESS LOOKED VERY INNOCENT WITH THIS WHITE DREESS ND A RIBBON ON HER WAIST LINE.  
WE QUICKLY WENT TO THE BAR ND OUT OF MY EYE I SEE THIS AMAZING GUY. I'M THINKING MAYBE 6'2 ,DEEP BROWN EYES,NICE SKIN TONE ,ND OH WAS HE HOT, JUST THE WAY HE WALKED SEND A CHILL DOWN MY BODY AND ID DINT EVEN KNOW HIS NAME.  
GRACE AND ADRAIN WERE ON THE DANCE FLOOR WITH THESE TWO GUYS .WHILE I WAS LEFT ALONE AT THE BAR WITH A SHOT OF HENNESY,AFTER A GOOD FIVE MINUTES HE FINALLY APPROACHED ME, .  
RICKY-I COULDNT HELP BUT NOTIC HOW PRETTY YOU ARE  
AMY-THANK YOU  
RICKY-WHAT'S YOUR NAME SWEET FACE  
AMY CHUCKLED "AMY IS MY NAME"  
RICKY -AMY ,AMY IT SUITS YOU MY NAME RICKY  
AMY-RICKY,RICKY IT SUITS U  
THEY BOTH LAUGHED.  
RICKY-YOU WANNA DANCE  
AMY -SURE Y NOT  
AMY TOOK A GULP OF THE DRINK ND PULLED HIM TO THE DANCE FLOOR

**AMY P.O.V**  
AND BEFOR I KNEW IT WE WERE RIDING ON EACHOTHER ON THE DANCE FLOOR .I WAS HAVIN A GREAT TIME UNTIL I NOTICED ADRAIN ND GRACE WERENT ON THE DANCE FLOOR.  
AMY-HEY CAN U WAIT RIGHT HERE I GOT TO GO TO THE RESTROOM  
RICKY-K DONT LEAVE ME WITH A GLASS SLIPPER  
I COULDNT HELP BUT LAUGH. I QUICKLY WENT TO THE RESTROOM AND CHECK MY PHONE

_**2 NEW TEXT MESSAGES**_

**ADRAIN -DONT WRRY IM WITH THIS CUTE GUY NAME BEN YEAH I THINK THATS HIS NAME ILL CALL U IN THE MORNING LOVE YOU!3**  
AMY SIGHED IN RELIEF ,NOT LETS JUST SEE WHERES GRACE SAID AMY IN HER HEAD.

**GRACE-HEY I WENT HOME I WASNT REALLY FEELING THE VIBE DONT WAIT UP ILL TEXT U IN THE MORNING LOVE **  
WELL THAT WAS HER ANSWER SHE THEN WENT OUT TO SEE RICKY WAITIN RIGHT THERE LEANING AGAINST THE WALL.

**SHOLD I CONTINUE OR IS IT HORRIBLE OH ND I WNAT TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THE POEPLE I MESSAGE THIS TO YOUR THE REASON I GOT THE CORAGE TO POST THIS**


	2. The Deal

Amy P.O.V

He was leaning against the wall waitin on me oh how cute this guy waiting for soemone liek me

Ricky-everything okay

Amy-yeah i just wanted to make sure my friends were okay

Ricky -cool hey i was going to head home um i left my phone there I was wondering if you would come with me

Amy-your phone in you back pocket you just want me to come to your house so u can seduce me into have sex with me am i right

Ricky was suprised how much this girl knew about him but was he to say no

Ricky-wow i know i probbaly came foward

Amy-no i have had jerks that are worse i mean this is New York i dont espect to find my prince charmign here

Ricky-it's really wiered how your reading me liek a book

Amy-i know so i wanna have sex and so do you

Ricky -yeah but im the type of guy who doesnt really work with the whole realtioship thing . From the mouth of my ex girlfriend im emotionally damaged

Amy- your emotionally damaged im emotionally distraght from the words of my ex boyfriend im the girl who wants to get her buisness done and have no emtions

Ricky -i know right i mean whats up with you girls after it's all done it's always come hold me lets cuddle

Amy-oh come you guys are no matter mayeb say my name i love you say my name

ricky-wow this is wiered your a girl that just wants to get it done with no feeling and so do i

amy - i think i got an idea i mean wat if we just have sex no emotions no feeling just SEX\

Ricky - your crazy

Amy-come on i mena we both want to nd we dont want any feelign are u scared

Ricky -yeah im scared i mean im the type a guy that will drive a women crazy

Amy-dont flatter yourself i mena y not do it

Ricky -your sure you and your girly hormones are not goign to take control and youll want me 24?7

Amy-your sure you and your man feelign are not goign to get the best of you and your goung to want me

Ricky-im not sure im ceartin

Amy -Yeah


	3. The End

_**This Has Been An Amazing Story At Least For Me I Know I Havent Updated In A While And I Have A Really Good Reason. I think This Story Had Its Run . Im Not A Writer Im A Reader And Im Okay With That .You Guys Are Great People And I Want To Thank You From The Bottom Of My Heart. And The People Who I Follow Dont Stop Updating Because Your The Reason I Started This Story . And The Author Of Game Of Hearts (Layasha) Update For Me Please I am A Huge Fan !That Was a Shot Out I Cant Send Them To Everyone But ...Yeah One More Thing RRRIIICCCKKKYYY AAANNNDDD AAAMMMYYY FFFOOORRREEEVVVEEERR!**_

_** HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_

_** _¶1¶1111111¶_  
_¶¶111¶_¶¶¶¶111111111¶¶¶1_  
_¶1¶¶¶¶¶111111¶_¶¶¶1¶¶¶11111111¶1¶¶_  
_¶¶¶1¶1111111111¶¶1_¶¶1¶¶¶1111111111111¶¶¶_  
_¶¶1¶¶1111111111111¶¶_¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶1111111111111¶_  
_¶¶_¶1111111111111111¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶111111111111¶_  
_11_¶11111111111111111¶¶_¶¶¶¶_¶111111111111¶¶  
¶¶¶¶1111111111111111¶¶¶¶_1¶¶_11111111111111¶¶  
¶¶¶¶11111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶¶_1¶1¶¶11111111111111¶1_  
¶¶1¶1111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111111¶¶_  
¶¶11111111111111111111111¶¶_¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111111¶¶¶_  
_1¶111111111111111111¶¶¶¶¶¶_¶¶¶¶11111111111¶1_  
_¶¶11111111111111111¶¶¶_¶¶¶1111111111111¶1_  
_¶¶¶111111111111¶1¶¶¶_1¶¶111¶1111111¶11¶1_  
_1¶¶¶11111111111¶¶¶¶111¶¶¶¶111111111¶11¶¶¶_  
_¶¶¶¶1111111111111¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶11¶11¶¶_  
_¶¶¶¶¶11111111111¶111¶_¶¶¶111¶1¶¶¶_  
_¶¶¶¶¶¶111111111111¶_¶¶¶111¶¶¶1_  
_1¶¶¶¶¶11111111¶¶_¶¶¶¶111¶¶_  
_¶¶¶¶¶¶¶1111111_¶¶¶11¶¶1_  
_1¶¶¶¶¶¶1111¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶_  
_¶¶¶¶¶¶1¶¶¶¶¶1¶_  
_¶1¶¶¶1¶¶¶_  
_11¶_**_


End file.
